


Magic and Trolls

by Pinksugarlemonade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Magic, Memes, Minecraft, Mystery, Pranks, Trolls, YouTubers - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksugarlemonade/pseuds/Pinksugarlemonade
Summary: In the world of Harry Potter, several decades after the battle of Hogwarts, our favorite YouTubers roam the very school in which so much history has taken place. When such a peaceful respite subsides a mystery unfolds, who else besides our very own, very troublesome group of students would end up getting entangled within the adventure!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Magic and Trolls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I really hope you enjoy the beginning of this story! It's just the beginning of something fun I wanted to write. It's not fully developed yet so if you guys ever have any ideas feel free to drop them down into the comments <3

Upon first glance, one might call Zak Ahmed a typical teenager, scruffy, impulsive, disorganized, and most importantly, reckless. And with his charming smile, unkempt hair, and courageous personality, many might mistake him for nothing less than a Gryffindor. 

That would be the case... Until they actually got to know the little monster the brat truly was. 

Doused in a poisonous green uniform, a contagious laugh bubbled through the cunning boy's lips as he dipped through another hallway to escape his most recent victims. 

As the sweet sound of furious shouts filled his ears, Zak spared only a moment to relish in his newest troll.

Three Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs -- One dungbomb from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and a room with no windows-- It was the most perfect troll he had done in a while. 

The boy was so proud of himself in fact, that he almost skipped down the grand staircase. But as the angry shouts got closer, the brunette was reminded he merely had a few moments before he was mauled by a pack of lions. 

Moving faster, the Slytherin bounded down a few more steps before shoving past a group of Ravenclaws, their towering scrolls sent flying. Not giving them a second glance, he jumped the railing aiming his wand towards the ground, and shouted a very firm "Molliare!" before landing on the suddenly cushiony floor with a thud. 

Startling quite a few students with his little stunt, Zak merely dismissed the attention. Standing up and wiping off his slacks, He looked back up from where he came from. A group of Gryffindors stood fuming above him, glaring down at him with a predator gaze. 

The pink-haired Dave, nose pinched, eyes narrowed, practically wafting with a horrific odor that made several unfortunate Hufflepuff's gag, looked like he wanted to commit murder. 

And all within his rights to do so respectfully. After all, Zak was the one who aimed the dungbomb directly at him in transfiguration. 

It was so funny really- the brunette had never seen the Gryffindor so disturbed in his life! HA! It almost reminded him of the time Zak turned the Gryffindors face into a pig, snout and all!

Merely giving a cheeky grin and wink up to his upperclassman, the snake pivoted around and skipped away. 

Unfortunately, he didn't make it very far. Just before he could slither into a crowd of commuting students, someone grabbed him by the scruff of his cloak and spun him around.

Taken back by the sudden intrusion, surely Dave hadn't gotten to the ground floor yet- the boy quickly equipped his wand again and pointed it as his attacker.

Before him was very tired and disappointed looking McGonagall.

"Uh oh-" was all Zak could mutter, looking doe-eyed up at his headmistress. 

"Uh oh indeed Mr.Ahmed." Was all the woman curtly replied before gesturing to him to follow her back to her office. 

Zak was a doomed man, and all he could do was hope that Finn would keep Vurb away from his toes when he died. 

Oh who was he kidding-- he was going to die hopeless and toeless! Grief was beyond words as he began to follow his headmistress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! hopefully, I will have the next chapter coming out soon!


End file.
